


The Four Of Us

by generallythere19



Series: Captain Swan Fluff [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, a little comedy in there too, i wrote a really sad fic, so i needed to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generallythere19/pseuds/generallythere19
Summary: "Emma... the four of us... we're going to be a family." The second wave of relief in the span of half an hour washed over Emma... "Wait! I slipped some bloody rum into your cocoa two weeks ago!"~&~ How to tell the most supportive people about an unplanned pregnancy: A Guide By Emma Swan.





	

_Emma paced up and down in the toilet, too scared to look at the test lying on the basin. Finally, while walking past it for the nth time, she glanced at it and saw the two red lines: clear as day. Her heart skipped a beat and her breathing became shallow - both from elation as well as fear. Then slowly this dwindled down into self doubt: how can I do this?_

You were fine with Henry.  _The voice at the back of her mind said._

_Yeah, but Henry was eleven... he was already potty trained._

Well maybe you should talk to him. And while you're at it, to Killian too.  _It said, sarcastically._

_Shut up. She said to it, knowing exactly what she had to and in what order._

**~ &~**

"I'm confused. If x is equal to seven, what does that have to do with what y is equal to?" Henry asked, sitting at the dining table with Emma, staring at his homework in complete perplexity, oblivious to the amount of nerves his mother was dealing with. 

"I don't know, Henry. I went to jail, not school." Emma said - she had only offered to help as a courtesy; she was just as shit at Algebra as he was. Plus she kept thinking about the two lines and it wasn't helping. 

"Yeah I heard. From multiple people."

"Whoa, kid, why the attitude?"  _Great, now I'm emotional. This is the worst. _Emma thought. 

"Sorry. It's just... I'm the Author. I'm not supposed to be doing  _math._ " 

"No, actually, you're a teenager and you're in school."

"Yeah but the pen  _chose_ me." 

"Henry..."  _no, Emma, now is not the time,_ "...we need to talk." Hearing her tone, he looked up, worried and curious.

"What's up?" 

"Henry I want you to know that this wasn't planned at all. It just happened and just because I'm going through with it doesn't mean I love you less or anything, okay. It's just, it's Hook and it's one of the many things that comes with a happy ending, I guess. Plus, things are quieting down here and we're returning to regular life here. I just think it would be good for me - for us. I mean, I need to keep busy and in a town where a drunk dwarf is the biggest legal problem, I'm not as busy as I want to be. So I just need you to---" 

"Mom! What's going on?" Henry was really worried now, especially since it sounded like she wanted to move out of Storybrooke. 

"Henry... I'm pregnant." She said and his jaw dropped, staring blankly at her for a few moments. Emma was beginning to worry and she said, "Listen, kid, this doesn't mean---" 

"I'm going to be a brother?" Henry said, his face suddenly breaking into a huge smile. Emma felt a wave of relief wash over her when she saw the smile and grinned and said, "Yeah. And you're going to be incredible." She said, taking his hand and squeezing it. Henry grinned and said, "That's amazing, mom! You scared me for a minute, I thought you were going to move out of town." 

"Move out of town? Who would deal with the drunk dwarf if I moved?" She said, laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Killian asked, coming into the room just then. Henry's eyes widened when he realized she hadn't told Killian yet and said, "You know what? I think I can manage Algebra in my room." And ran upstairs, Emma glaring at him while he left. Killian frowned and said, "Was it something I said?" 

"No, Killian, it's just... we need to talk." She said, deciding to approach with the same tactic. Killian frowned slightly but sat down beside her and said, "What happened, love?" 

"Killian, I - I'm pregnant." She said, saying it before she could start second guessing. She was met with the same reaction from Killian: jaw dropping and blank staring at her, with an inability to comprehend what she was saying. He said, "You're pregnant? And it's... mine?" 

"No, it's the other one handed pirate I've been sleeping with." Emma said, trying to lighten the mood a little with sarcasm. It didn't work because for a moment, Killian almost seemed to believe her and then he said, "Are you sure?" His lack of happiness was starting to scare Emma so she said, "Yes, but Killian, if you'd rather not be a part of it, that's fine too. You don't owe us anything, I swear. I mean we did do everything right and still... I'm just saying you're off the hook completely - no pun intended." At this point, Killian realized that his lack of reaction was worrying her and so, almost immediately, he broke into a smile and said, "Emma... the four of us... we're going to be a family." The second wave of relief in the span of half an hour washed over Emma relaxed, leaning over the table and kissing him. He suddenly pulled away, looking worried, and said, "Wait! I slipped some rum into your bloody cocoa two weeks ago!"

"Killian... that's when it happened." She said, smiling at his worry.

"Well that's going to be quite the story to tell them, isn't it?" He said, laughing. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling and kissed him again. He smiled against her lips and said, "Thank you." 

"For what?" She said, pulling away a little.

"I never thought that I would get this. Especially not with the person I love." He said, smiling softly at her. She smiled back and said, "You're going to be an amazing father." 

"Aye, and you, a mother." His confidence in her abilities, for those few moments, put all her self doubt to rest and her smile widened, kissing him again.  


End file.
